Gundam Seed Academy
by cagalli yura attha
Summary: Cagalli's first school, new friends, complications and ...love?
1. Chapter 1 A Fresh Start

**Chapter 1**

"Huh…" Cagalli said in relief. "I thought it gonna be some kind of a fancy school. This is okay, I guess." Cagalli looked at the school view. It is a rather new school which was built a couple years ago. The walls are painted in warm colours and the garden is rather simple with all these flowers and a few trees but it looked amazing somehow.

"Cagalli, are you coming?" a tall strong figure appeared in front of her. He wore a very high class and lavishly styled suit. A dark skinned man followed him, carrying all the suitcases. Cagalli followed him after.

They went inside the school and Cagalli was looking around to see the beautiful view from where they are. A small lake is nearby and there are some ducks and swans on it. She remembered last night how she argued with her father about having to go to school. She used to have a tutor coming over to her house. She thought the school she has to go to is the old Victorian buildings one and the school would be too strict. However, she was wrong. This school environment, the one she just set foot on, feels like it welcomes her, like it really appreciates her to be here.

All of them went into the modern styled office which happened to be the principal's office. A lady figure appeared and greeted them. They have this little talk and enrolled Cagalli straight away.

"Here is your schedule and here's your uniform list." The principal named Talia Gladys handed over a piece of white sheet with letters typed on them. Cagalli took it and scan through the page. She put all her attention on a particular paragraph and in a second, her face went totally white.

"I have to wear a dress?" Cagalli murmured in shock. "You must be joking"

"It is part of the school rules" the principal stated and continued. "Rule number 10; Wear your assigned uniform at all times."

"Is there any way she can wear the boy's uniform?" the tall figure asked. He is apparently Cagalli's father and also the Representative of ORB, a nation on Earth.

"Boy's uniform?" the principal asked confusingly. "No. Sorry. I can't bend the rules."

"Well, you'll only have to wear the dress during weekdays so it's alright." The dark skinned figure explained Cagalli. Kisaka is his name and been his bodyguard since she was born.

"Fine" Cagalli answered vaguely. She can't be bothered to argue back after last night incident.

"That's settled then. A student and your room mate will guide you around the school. If you have any question, don't hesitate to ask. I'm always here." The principal and Cagalli are shaking hands.

On the next hour, Cagalli was lying in her bed and put out the school uniform beside it. It's a maroon tartan dress and is looked nice actually. She hates it when she was forced to wear a dress during a special event. She rather wears a tux than having to stick in a dress for hours.

"Maybe a school is alright after all" Cagalli thought. "I better get going to my classes." She put on the dress and put in the necessary books and carries a small laptop with her.

Finally, I can finish Chapter 1! Please give a review.


	2. Chapter 2 A Friend Awaits

**Chapter 2**

Cagalli walked along the isolated corridor because all other students are still in their classes. It is so quiet as if there's no life in there. Cagalli looked through the room numbers and search for her next class. She keeps on walking until she reached a stair which leads downstairs and stopped in a sudden as she heard someone singing from a music room downstairs. Her voice is so beautiful and meaningful and it stunned Cagalli completely. She ran downstairs and decided to see who sing such a beautiful song. She stopped in front of an open room and there stood a pink haired girl, playing the piano while she sings it. She's about the same age as Cagalli and yet she is so talented.

"Can I help you?" the pink haired girl stopped singing as she realised that there's someone by the door.

"No, it's okay. I'm alright. I heard you are singing from upstairs so I went down to have a look. That's all." Cagalli explained rather nervously. She felt like she got caught eavesdropping.

"Do you like singing?" the pink haired girl suddenly asked. She got up from the seat and walked towards Cagalli. A small robot, ball shaped with its ears going up and down followed behind her and making these funny weird noises.

"I'm…I'm not that good." Cagalli answered nervously and put her right hand on her head.

"I'm only practicing for the upcoming event. Besides, I have to meet this new student named Cagalli Yula. Do you know her?" she asked Cagalli. Her voice is calm and soft like an angel.

"I'm…I'm that person." Cagalli answered nervously again. She felt like a little kid because the pink haired girl sounds nice and polite. Plus, she's beautiful and looked perfect.

"Ah! That's good. I'm Lacus Clyne. Just call me Lacus. I'm in most of your classes and in your room mates so everything's settled" Lacus said and gave this full innocent smile.

They walked along the corridors and Lacus showed Cagalli around the school until the bell ring.

"You have Mobile Suits Training. It's in the hall I showed you before. Do you want me to show it to you again?" Lacus offered.

"It's alright. I should be fine." Cagalli replied and showed some enthusiasm.

"Okay then. I'll see you during lunch." Lacus waved at her and walked away.

I know that this is a bit short but please submit a review


	3. Chapter 3 Where It All Began

**Chapter 3**

Cagalli went inside the girls change room to get change into her other uniform. She realised that she's the only one in that room. "There must be only a few girls taking this subject" Cagalli tried to maintain a positive thought so she doesn't get a mental breakdown on her first day in her "first" school.

After she finished, she put the other uniform inside the locker and went out to the hall. The hall is packed with numerous amounts of huge mobile suits and they are assembled in rows. There are only a few people around and the most frightening part is that they all are boys, but doesn't seem to concern Cagalli that much. She used to being around boys all the time since she was little.

After a few minutes, some boys in a group appeared. They all chatting and laughing so hard. Cagalli walked around the hall and analyse through the mobile suits specs since she had nothing better to do. A brown haired boy beside her do pretty much the same as her however he is totally focused on what he's doing. He scanned through the specs report and typed some stuff on the main computer.

"Excuse me. Could you please help me check through this specs. I'm sure there's something wrong in this part. Do you agree?" the boy turned to Cagalli and handed her sheets of paper on a wooden clipboard. Cagalli took it and have a look. There are heaps of writing about the mobile suits and she couldn't understand any of it.

"Sorry. I don't really understand. Did you guys really learn this kind of stuff?" Cagalli asked confusingly and handed the clipboard back.

"Well, sort of. I knew this kind of stuff when I was little so it's easy for me to understand. You must be new then?" he answered politely.

"Yeah and it's my first mobile suits class as well." Cagalli replied and embarrassed at the same time.

"I'm Kira Yamato. Nice to meet you" Kira held out his hand.

"I'm Cagalli Yula. Nice to meet you too" Cagalli replied and shook his hand.

"For this subject, we'll be doing it in partner. I'm sorry but I've already have one but a friend of mine's partner left a few days ago so maybe you can join with him. But if you need any help, you can still ask me." Kira explained and smiled.

A small green robotic robot flew towards him and perched on his shoulder. "Ah. This is Tori, my little friend" Kira said.

A minute later a group of boys appeared. It seems that the blue haired boy is the leader of the gang. "Yo, Kira. Finish your report yet?" he asked Kira.

"Not yet. Do you think it's right if I put this part here?" he asked the blue haired boy the same question as the one he asked Cagalli.

"I think it's okay if you leave it in the original position." Athrun corrected.

"Arigato" Kira took back his clipboard and typed the whole report on the main computer he's been using. While doing so, the blue haired boy named Athrun is looking at Cagalli disgustedly who tried to understand Kira's report.

"Sorry, I'm late." A tall figure blasted into the room and he looked a bit unorganized. Apparently, he's the teacher of this particular subject. As he arrived, all the students assembled into one group.

"By the way, we have a new student. Cagalli Yula Att…" he looked at the note given to him in the morning.

"It's only Cagalli Yula." Cagalli replied quickly, hoping that no one listen the last part. She was enrolled with her full name but she preferred not to have "Attha" since she doesn't want too much publicity.

"What a weird name, for a **guy**" Athrun gave a smirk as his friend, a white haired boy laughed at her name.

"Plus she sounds like a girl. Are you sure you're in this class?" The other blond, dark skinned boy laughed.

Cagalli is quite insulted and offended by this. She could feel a volcano erupted inside her body but she tried to control her temper. It's her first day and she doesn't want to blow it away even though she already has a feeling of hate towards them.

"Uh…she's a girl" Kira explained to them who have all these shock on their faces.

"Alright class. Let's get started. I want you to go pilot the mobile suits, today and have a mock up fight. Athrun, you can show Cagalli what she had to do and she'll be your partner." he instructed the class.

"Him?" Cagalli thought. Even by looking at his face, it makes her want to puke. How can she work with someone who just laughed about her name and her appearance?


	4. Chapter 4 A Mental Disturbance

**Chapter 4 – A Mental Disturbance**

In one of the boys' dormitories, there are Athrun and Kira lying on the bed with laptop in front of them. Athrun flip opened his laptop and began to do some of the homework. He looked a bit angry and tired. "I wish Nicol is still here." Athrun murmured. He did some research on mobile suits and their specs.

"Why? What's wrong with Cagalli?" Kira asked and gazed at his best friend.

"She doesn't even know anything and yet screamed back at me because I told her things and it's true by the way. Plus she is a girl! How am I gonna have a mock up fight with a girl who doesn't even know how to pilot a mobile suit?" Athrun replied back looking particularly angry.

"Maybe because she never does this kind of stuff before but who knows that she's better at other subjects?" Kira replied back and turned off his laptop. "I'm gonna go get some lunch. What do you want?"

"Like normal" Athrun replied vaguely and Kira left the room.

Athrun think over about the class he had before. He was instructed to teach Cagalli things that she missed out. He knew straight away that she won't be able to understand the things he said and accidentally yelled at her and calling her something he shouldn't.

**Flashback**

"Natural" he yelled. Cagalli took so much surprise and began shouting as well.

"You don't have any right to call me that!" she screaming even harder than Athrun.

"Plus, it looks like you're a cordinator! You don't even have any right to boss me around!" Cagalli argued again and left the class. No one seems to take much notice, even the teacher.

This shocked Athrun of course but he quickly gets over it and continues on what he was doing before.

**End of flashback**

"Maybe I should get some fresh air." Athrun thought and left the room. He planned on sitting on his favorite spot, on top of the bell tower. However, as soon as he got there, he stopped suddenly. His feet felt numb and couldn't move.

"Why is she here?" he thought again, looking rather annoyed.

A short blonde haired girl was sitting at the corner with a laptop on her lap. Beside her there are thick textbooks and a brown paper bag with her lunch inside. She took a bite of a big sandwich and typed some stuff on the laptop. Graphics of robots, more like mobile suits appeared. She tried to understand what it means but find it rather difficult. She turned her head and realised that someone was there.

"Why are **you** here?" Cagalli asked and focused back on the graphics.

"I'm the one that should say that. This is my spot" Athrun walked towards her and stood a bit far away from her.

"Well then, sorry, I didn't know." Cagalli answered and ignored him straight away.

Athrun wanted to go away from her but something in his mind told him to stay longer. In a second, a stomach rumbling can be heard.

"Ha! So you're hungry! I've got some extras if you want." She offered and held it out in front of him.

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry," he replied back looking embarrassed however his stomach rumbled again so he took some of Cagalli's lunch.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Athrun asked out of his curiosity and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Who said I'm not?" Cagalli replied back with a harsh tone and tried to focus on the graphics.

"Well I'm sorry, I don't meant to say it" Athrun looked away and tried to imagine if Lacus find out that he discriminated people because they aren't Cordinator.

"I'm over it. Say…you seem to hate Natural so much. Why's that?" Cagalli asked randomly. The silent filled the atmosphere. Athrun went quiet after Cagalli's intriguing question.

"For me, I don't have anything against Cordinators just because they have all these abilities and talents. I don't mind if they are Cordinator or Natural. To me, they all pretty much the same but you know sometimes it feels different…"

"Different?" Athrun looked rather confused now.

"When you see them being ahead of others, they are better, they are smarter, they can do the things a Natural can't do" Cagalli continued and looked a bit upset.

"Forget about it! I'm talking nonsense" Cagalli packed up and turned off her laptop. She was ready to leave but Athrun stopped her.

"My mother was killed…in Junius 7" Athrun finally decided to tell.

"Junius 7…?" Cagalli is suddenly in a state of shock. She remembered that she watched on the news how Junius 7 was exploded by the Earth advanced nuclear weapons.

"You wouldn't understand. You're a Natural."


	5. Chapter 5 Her Thought

**Chapter 5 – Her Thought**

"…because you're a Natural" Athrun last words echoed in her head. Cagalli tried to think over how her first day had been a weird one. First during the lesson, she feels like wanting to puke whenever she's gonna see his face but now she had this sorry feeling for him.

"Anything wrong, Cagalli?" a soft voice can be heard out of nowhere and disturbed Cagalli straight away.

"Lacus?" Cagalli jumped up a bit as soon as she saw her walking towards her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to surprise you but you look quite disturbed." Lacus apologized straight away. She went to her bed and put on her pink pyjamas.

"I'm alright. It's just that…say…do you know Athrun?" Cagalli asked suddenly.

"Athrun? Of course, he's a friend of mine since we're little." Lacus replied and gets on her bed. "Is there anything wrong with Athrun? I hope he doesn't give you a hard time?"

Cagalli looked at her once more. Is she a mind reader?

"There's nothing wrong with him. Well, good night." Cagalli gets on her bed and turned off the light.

"Good night" Lacus replied quietly.

In a minute, it was all dead silent. It seems that Lacus had gone off to sleep. Cagalli gazed at the empty wall beside her and think over what Athrun had said earlier.

"…because you're a Natural" "My mother was killed…in Junius 7"

The incident of Junius 7 had been a dreadful one. The civilians died in an instant because of the nuclear weapon used by the Earth forces and now she knew that Athrun's mother was one of those victims. It's true that the Naturals started the war and fortunately the war has ended a year ago. Both sides are striving for peace but can those hurtful memories be forgotten?

"But is it right to discriminate others just because they are Natural?" Cagalli thinks again.

"He's just an idiot." Then Cagalli dozed off to sleep. On the next morning, Cagalli woke up earlier than others and decided to have a morning walk around the school. She also decided to make a call to Kisaka and told him how her day's been. Cagalli walked up to the top of the bell tower, where she sat yesterday during break and remembered about their conversation.

"Why do I have to feel sorry for that idiot?" Cagalli said to herself. "Next time I'm gonna give him a good whack on the head, that guy really pissed me off so badly."

"Good morning, Cagalli" A boy figure appeared walking towards her.

"Ah Kira, good morning." Cagalli replied and waved at him.

"Do you normally wake up this early? I mean everyone is still sleeping." Kira asked and stood beside Cagalli.

Cagalli didn't reply. She was too busy looking at the surrounding view.

"I'm sorry if Athrun gives you a hard time and maybe…his friends as well." Kira finally let it out.

"Nah, I'm alright." Cagalli replied but in a lazy way. She doesn't feel like talking about that guy or his stupid gang.

"It's good then. Err… do you have anything to do during the weekend?" Kira asked suddenly.

"I could spare some time till the afternoon. So what's up?"

"Umm…"


	6. Chapter 6 The Mixed Salad Part One

**Chapter 6 – The Mixed Salad Part One**

**Note:** during the weekend the students can stay in their own houses or stay in the school.

"Lacus!" Athrun knew that his fiancée, Lacus is always here in the music room since it is the only place where she can practice her song and her piano skills.

"Athrun" lacus replied. She stood up and walked towards Athrun. Haro, the noisy robot followed behind her.

"Um…I'm sure you got the invitation, right?" he asked her. He acted rather nervous and he always blushing whenever he saw Lacus around.

"Yes. I'm going to perform as well. I heard that your father had won the election." Lacus continued and caught the jumping Haro on her hand.

"Ah, that. I might give him a call. Um…about the ball thing, will you be my partner for the dance?" Athrun asked nervously again. In his head, he already knew what she might say, either a yes or a no.

"I was thinking of bringing Kira along. I hope you don't mind" Lacus explained and hoped that everything is going just fine.

"So how about the last dance?" Athrun insisted. He knew this might happen. Since Kira moved to this school, they'd been together all the time. Athrun knew that his relationship with Lacus is only because of political pressure, their fathers are like good friends but still, Athrun likes her because Lacus is Lacus.

"Alright. That's fine with me." Lacus answered.

Outside the room, there's a girl's voice calling for Athrun. "Mia?" he thought. Athrun jumped in surprise and sweat is all over his body.

"I better get going before she finds me." Athrun left the room immediately and left Lacus all by herself in the room.

The expression on Lacus face somewhat changed to a sadder one. She knew that Athrun likes her very much and so does she but she only thought that they are merely best friend. How can she ever have a chance of expressing her feeling without him getting hurt?

"A ball?" At first Cagalli thought that Kira meant the bouncy thing but then she knew what he's on about. She never knew that Kira is a kind of person who actually loved those kinds of events. No, she got it wrong, again.

"Lacus invited me. She said that it's gonna be on Saturday night." Kira explained rather nervously. He wasn't sure if it's appropriate to talk about it with someone who he just met a few days ago.

"So, what's the problem?" Cagalli asked him confusingly. He looks normal.

"It's like…you know…, I'm not that…um…really not sure about this…I'm not used to this kind of stuff." Kira finally let it out.

"I'm sure you gonna be alright. Just be yourself. I mean, it's not like I attend heaps of them before. Just be positive." Cagalli advised him. "Oh maybe you want to meet with this person, Mana – san. She's a great helper. I might give her a call, if you want."

"Arigato" Kira smiled at her.

Cagalli looked at him. He smiled at her? It's not like it's a big deal. Okay, here's the thing. He smiled at most of the times but somehow this one is different. Cagalli's heart beats faster and red blushes appeared on her rosy cheek.

"I'm…I'm just happy to help" Cagalli replied nervously.


	7. Chapter 7 The Mixed Sald Part Two

**Chapter 7 – The Mixed Salad Part 2**

Cagalli let her entire body lie flat effortlesslyon the bed. She closed her amber eyes and let out a big sigh. As she looked upon the ceiling of her shared bedroom (with Lacus) she can't imagine the night that awaits her in another 24 hours or less. Tomorrow will not only a nightmare but maybe the last day she'll be able to set foot on earth alive especially after she learned that Kira and Lacus will attend the same ball as her! There are so many **great **things that'll be happening tomorrow which only added another throb of pain in Cagalli's head.

Firstly, it's the ball which will be held on tomorrow's night. Cagalli had excluded that word out of her brain. She loathed it, she meant she hated it. Well, let's look at the bright side. It's only a ball, you dance all night and socialize with someone you never met in your whole life but practically they know you because you are **famous. **Duh! You are the princess or more like the future leader of the country. They should know that fact by now like it had stuck in their brains since they are born into this world. However, then about the socializing part you have to keep up the long boring conversation even though you had no idea what they're talking about. Plus you have to wear gowns! Cagalli found it completely annoying. The experience is way beyond words. Wearing a gown is more like a torture in the burning hell, let alone just wearing skirts1 (with the exception of the school uniform dress code).

About the princess thing, it might leads to another problem. It seems that no one in the school have realised that she is the daughter of the ORB's Representative. She heard that some students (e.g.: Lacus) are sort of the same as her (their parents are important people) and how it would be awkward if they met. Actually this one shouldn't bother her at all.

The worst part is that she never knew that she has to perform during that night. On the programme, it says that there'll be some musical performances but she can't believe that she is one of them. She knew that she had no better voice than Lacus but a number of people like Kisaka and her other childhood friend, Ahfmed said it's beautiful. On top of that, she, at least can play the piano.

Cagalli ran through her problems again and thought of how those things would occur just in one night. It really irritates her. She put her left hand on her head and wished that she's been hallucinating all day. There would be no phone calls she just received in the morning which her father informed her that she had to attend the ball to celebrate the **ANNUAL PEACE TREATY** (you know about the conflict between Cordinators and Naturals). There's no point of having the ball in Cagalli's opinion as their hate between each other haven't seem to go away yet, even only for a tiny bit. However since she had refused so many invitations, she should be at least attend a few just to be polite and act more of a ladylike.

"Um…Cagalli?" a voice echoed from beside Cagalli which scared her for a while. Lacus may be angelic, polite and everything but her calling out of nowhere, she needs to have a work on it. Plus the room is awfully dark and from the way Lacus had called Cagalli is more like a faint ghost called up someone for help.

"Lacus? It's like two in the morning!" Cagalli sat up in surprise but to her relief, it's good to know that it's Lacus not some strangers or ghost or a serial killer that's about to rip her flesh into pieces.

"Sorry. Umm…I just want to talk for a while." Lacus demanded and sat up straight. She hugged the pillow so hard like she doesn't want to let it go. It seems that something had really bothering her, a rare thing Cagalli had ever seen on Lacus.

"Are you…crying, Lacus…?" Cagalli saw the reflection of Lacus face from the glimpse of the moonlight and from the quite sobs; Cagalli could tell straight away that tears had flow down from Lacus's face. She quickly moved to Lacus's bed and tried to soothe her.

Lacus, with a croak in her voice, like something had stuck inside her throat, told Cagalli the whole story.


End file.
